tv_tropes_jtmoneysmashbrosbobfandomcom-20200215-history
King Dedede
Debut: Pop's Cub Tropes * Adaptational Villainy: Even at his worst, he's just a big mean bully. In Battle of the Multiverse, he is okay with killing people and teams up with evil forces such as Fliqpy and Flanderized Mr. Krabs. * Absentee Actor: Dedede, despite being Jtmoney’s favorite villain and a major villain at that, rarely appears in the Battle of the Multiverse series let alone with a starring role. * Adipose Rex: You would be hard-pressed to find a fatter individual in Dream Land, and none of them are claiming to be royalty either. * Affably Evil: He's not really that bad a guy, he's just vain, extremely greedy, and occasionally mean-spirited. Of course, that doesn't mean he's not affable — in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he hugs Kirby towards the end of The Subspace Emissary when he realizes he's alright. Even in Battle of the Multiverse, he's barley teaming up with the villains, just only appearing as cameo or when the plot really needs him. * Arch-Enemy: Most likely due to longevity. He is not Kirby's worstenemy, but he is the most common. * Big Bad: While not the biggest of the baddies, he still is pretty major when the villains play a major role. * Big Fun: When he's not doing something bad, anyway. And here's a fun fact. The creator of the show and this wiki states King Dedede is his favorite villain. * Butt-Monkey: If it's not happening to Kirby, it's happening to Dedede. Exaggerated in Battle of the Multiverse. * The Caligula: He's a pretty selfish, greedy, and gluttonous king who acts entirely on his whims. He's also a Jerk with a Heart of Gold, however, and can at times be pretty nice. And he does care for his kingdom, which shows whenever it gets threatened. * Cartoon Creature: It's not clear what he's supposed to be, but some elements of his design seem to indicate he's a penguin. * Composite Character: In a video where the Kirby vs Majin Buu debate was discussed, all the Kirby games, Kirby Right Back At Ya, and Kirby of the Stars: The Story of Dedede Who Lives in Pupupu were included for Dedede’s feats, army and weaknesses. * Demoted to Extra: He barley appears in the Battle of the Multiverse series. * Everything's Better with Penguins: Maybe. He looks an awful lot like one, but is never actually stated to be one (a fact that's lampshaded in Super Smash Bros. Brawl during Snake's codec conversation about him). Jtmoney loves this guy by the way. Just ask him. That's what he told us anyway. * Evil Counterpart: To Kirby, being a Villainous Glutton. Later appearances emphasized this by giving Dedede aerial abilities. Shadow Dedede serves as one to him in Triple Deluxe. * Fat Bastard: He has stolen all the food in Dream Land, twice. Though he is fat because he is a greedy over-eater, as of Kirby's Adventure he trained to duplicate Kirby's flight, so he must eat enough to stay fat despite his work. * Harmless Villain: Dedede's not really bad (except in the anime), he's just big and greedy so Kirby has to bring him down to earth. In fact, he's been known to give Kirby giant hugs. Also, he barley helps the Villains in Battle of the Multiverse. * Jerkass: In the spinoffs and the anime. Also in the original game, one of the few games in which he's not a good guy, possessed or a Well-Intentioned Extremist. He just steals everyone's food for no real reason, apparently, as he's never shown eating it. Okay, he is on the second time around in Super Star. And the Battle of the Multiverse series seems to portray him in this Villain light. * Large and in Charge: He is not the largest creature in Dream Land (his larger friend, Whispy Woods, is a frequent sight), but he is larger than most of his army and the rest of the creatures he claims to rule over. * Stout Strength: Despite being pudgy, anyone who can swing that hammer with such force has to be strong. Kirby: Planet Robobot calls him one of the strongest lifeforms on Planet Popstar. * Super Strength: Regularly fights and matches Kirby — who can leave giant cracks in Pop Star with a single punch, has broken through a door, can lift a giant stone monster falling through multiple floors of a tall castle, and comes out victorious against beings of cosmic levels of destruction, having previously fought and beaten ones like Magolor, Queen Sectonia, Dark Meta Knight, and Void Termina. He's a bit stronger than Majin Buu. * Super Speed: He's comparable to Kirby who can travel through space with his Warp Star in mere seconds. * Super Toughness: Dedede has survived countless beatings from Kirby, has been launched into the sky on a regular bases, and is the butt monkey of the Kirby series. King Dedede may even acted as a shield for Kirby, making it hard to attack Kirby. * Your Size May Vary: There's some difference as to how much bigger than Kirby Dedede really is. Classic Dedede is easily twice as tall as Kirby, while from Nightmare in Dream Land forward his was easily three times Kirby's height. He was briefly shrunk down to only a fraction taller than Kirby for Return to Dream Land and Triple Deluxe, while Fighters Deluxe implicitly reconciled the difference by demonstrating him using the Fountain of Dreams' power to grow. In Battle of the Multiverse, they made his size more consistent, being the size of Bowser (No, not that Bowser). Category:Character pages